Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure Style) - Tomira's First Date? Transcripts
Koga: Is Tomira here? *'Brave Heart Lion:' Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *'Sheldon J. Plankton:' Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *'Dimitri:' There's a boy in my house. *'Anastasia:' I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *'Dimitri:' Why is there a boy in my house? *'Anastasia:' This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Tomira. *'Angelica Pickles:' I don't like this. *'Harmony Bear:' This can't be a date! She's only 12! *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *'Anastasia:' So, what's the dealio with Splendid? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *'Soleil Spacebot:' Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *'Sally Spacebot:' I don't understand. What's happening? *'Sarah Spacebot:' Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *'Anastasia:' Holla! *'Koga:' (Sniffles) *'Brave Heart Lion:' I know what you're doing here, Koga. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' He's not good enough for Tomira. No one is! *'Loyal Heart Dog:' Go back to jail! *'Brave Heart Lion:' What are you looking for, Koga? Something to steal? *'Loyal Heart Dog:' Like you daughter. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Should we say something? *'Brave Heart Lion:' No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *'Koga's Emotions:' Whoa, dude! Awesome! *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Sir, no response. *'Brave Heart Lion:' Two can play at your mind games, Koga. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *'Chuckie Finster (Rugrats):' Dude, what's he looking at? *'Mario (Super Mario Bros):' Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *'Chuckie Finster (Rugrats):' Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *'Koga:' (Chuckles) *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Sir, intimidation is failing *'Brave Heart Lion:' (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *'Dimitri:' So, Koga, what do you like to do for fun? *'Koga:' I don't know. Stuff. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *'Brave Heart Lion:' (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *'Brave Heart Lion:' On my mark. In five, four, three... *'Koga:' Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *'Brave Heart Lion:' Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *'Dimitri:' I was in a band, lead guitar. *'Koga:' Cool. I rock the bass. *'Dimitri & Koga:' Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *'Koga:' What? *'Tomira:' Anastasia, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *'Anastasia:' Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *'Yosemite Sam:' Stop talking like that! *'Tulio Monteiro:' Wait. Where's Koga? *'Tomira:' Did you leave Koga with Dimitri? Anastasia! This is so embarrassing. *'Anastasia:' Tomira, your Dimitri would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *'Dimitri & Koga:' Yeah! *'Dimitri:' Awesome! *(Crashing) *'Tomira:' Bye, Anastasia. Bye, Dimitri. *'Dimitri:' Have fun. *'Anastasia:' Peace out, my homies. *'Dimitri:' You know, Koga's a good kid. *'Anastasia:' You're not so bad yourself. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *'Brave Heart Lion:' This is our chance. Give her the look. *'Share Bear:' (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *'Angelica Pickles:' Ugh, Should we smack him? *'Proud Heart Cat:' Come on. He's adorable. *'Loyal Heart Dog:' There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' We are go. Repeat, we are go. *'Brave Heart Lion:' Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' I'm good. You guys good? *'Proud Heart Cat & Harmony Bear:' Yeah. I'm good. *'Share Bear:' Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *'Anastasia:' Okay, that's enough. *'Dimitri:' Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure